


The Rabbit Hole

by Lynxphilia



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, One-Shot, short-story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: A synopsis of a morning scene.





	

Light cascaded down through the curtains, warm sunlight thawed the cold skin covered in a duvet. I watched silently, his eyelashes fluttered with tiny movements of his eyes and his lips slightly parted as faint breaths passed through them. I sighed just barely and reached my right hand up to his eyebrows, my thumb smooths the hair's into one direction and I delve my hands into the short strands of his hair. A stifled moan reverberated in his chest and he moves to bury his head in the pillows. I still run my hands through his hair, massaging his scalp, he looks up at me from his cover. I love his eyes. I love the way they feel me without touching me, how he can see through the lies I tell everyone else (even myself), how- whenever he looks at me- I can _feel_ how much he loves me. I smile out of habit and he follows suit,

 

 _“You’re so beautiful_.” He whispers, his voice is deep and croaky with sleep still, but the simple remark makes me melt into the bed. I look to him,

 

 _“I’m alright_.” I reply, thinking of the excess fat I can feel rolling on my skin, the imperfections, he shakes his head and moves his head so he can look at me,

 

 _“You’re_ so _beautiful,”_ he scooches over to me, closer and closer until his eyes bore into mine, _“You are so beautiful. Without the makeup, without the fancy, expensive clothes, you’re mine. And I love you. And you are so beautiful._ ” His kiss is as soft as a butterfly’s wingbeat, first comforting then the next kiss is bold- hard and reassuring. “ _I love you_ .” I can feel tears welling in my eyes and I smile into our kiss, his hands embrace me as they trace every curve and imperfection. _“I love you.”_ he whispers, kissing my forehead.

  
_“I love you._ ”

 

And I do, I love this man. I have never loved anyone to the extent that I love him and I hope I never have to lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not updating, I am working on the recent chapter for Someone New so stay tuned for that. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
